Pensamientos,amor y miedo
by Happy Night
Summary: Orihime es una nueva estudiante en aquel instituto. Es una chica normal , le gusta Ichigo Kurosaki étc.. Pero, la normalidad desaparece y un montón de sucesos extraños van a pasar . En las sombras, alguien la sigue.. ¿ Que querrá ?
1. El comienzo

_Pues, esta es mi primera serie sobre el Ichihime,ya que la última vez hice un one-shot. La prota como no es Inoue pero creo que añadiré un poco de Renruki , aunque no es seguro. Solo digo que les guste y que disfruten leyendo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo y bla bla bla bla._

Subí las escaleras envueltas en nieve y llegué a la puerta del instituto. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y después de dos pisos, estaba en frente de mi taquilla. Que lata tener que correr tres pisos por las escaleras para llegar a mi casillero , pero bueno , al menos hacía ejercicio. Tenía matemáticas a primera hora con Urahara Kisuke, también era profesor de ciencias y nuestro tutor, además su asignatura se me da muy bien. Fue el primer profesor que conocí cuando llegué nueva. No había pasado ni dos meses estudiando ahí. Echaba de menos a mis antiguos amigos, pero no puedo quejarme , el trabajo de mi padre era importante. Saqué mis libros y me fui al aula . Todavía era temprano , así que me senté en los bancos de dentro del pabellón con la chicas de mi clase. Eran dos grupos de tres amigas, por una lado las "populares y guapas" : Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto y Lisa Yadomura. Fueron las primeras con las que me junté , pero pasaban demasiado de mi , ya que su amistad era demasiado "fuerte".. Luego tenemos a las " empollonas y raras " : Momo Hinamori , Tatsuki Arisawa e Isane Kotetsu. Aunque me juntara con ellas , me sentía como si estuviera sola. Estaban demasiado unidas y tenían un humor muy particular . Les caía bien pero nunca me incluían en sus planes. Las saludé y me senté al lado de Momo. Siempre que hablaban , yo deambulaba en mi mente. Sus charlas me parecían demasiado tontas y sin sentido , además , tampoco se molestaban en incluirme. Esta vez el tema era las prendas de ropa llamadas " One Piece " ( al principio creí que era el manga , y me interesé , pero al darme cuenta de que era esa rídicula ropa, para mi un pijama hortera , pasé totalmente de ellas ). En mi antiguo instituto , me lo pasaba bien con todos. Pero aquí.. no se si es porque soy tímida , o porque ellos son tan antipáticos y antisociales , pero no tengo amigos. A veces, parece que les caigo mal sin haber hecho nada malo. Creo que es por lo inmadura, infantil y estúpida que parezco cuando hablo. Siempre la cago al abrir la boca . En mis pensamientos me siento madura y una persona con confianza en si misma. ¿ Por qué al decir algo solo digo estupideces y me rio por cualquier chorrada ? Dios.. soy un caso. Solo quiero conseguir amigos de verdad , gente en la que confiar y con la que pasar un buen rato. En vez de eso, solo me siento en la más miserable soledad , invisible y empollona. Apareció. Esa cara como siempre, logró sacarme de mis pensamientos y dejarme embobada. Era Ichigo Kurosaki. Siempre que pasaba por mi lado conseguía que mis ojos se fijaran en él. Tenía mucho estilo vistiendo , pero eso no era lo que lo hacía irresistible. Su pelo color naranja , sus ojos marrón caramelo ( en los que me perdía cuando me sonreía ) , su sonrisa encantadoramente sexy.. El empujón de Tatsuki en mis piernas al intentar pasar hizo que me diera cuenta que la clase había comenzado. Urahara ya estaba entrando en el aula y todos le seguíamos. Dejé mis libros y mis cosas en la última mesa ( no me gustaba llamar la atención , y estar en primera fila era sinónimo de eso ), fui a por una calculadora y una regla. Mi corazón se aceleró. Ichigo se había sentado al lado mio. No es que fuera la primera vez , pero siempre me ponía muy nerviosa. Él no era muy bueno en mates , por lo que hacía de su "profesora" a veces. Parecía un chico tonto y superficial , aunque la verdad es que era muy listo. En mis "clases" aprendía muy rápido y estaba orgulloso de poder enseñarles a los demás que dominaba el tema. Cuando hablaba con el profesor o hacía una pregunta , me quedaba con la boca abierta. En vez de comerme el coco intentando explicar eso , di por hecho que el chico era vago. Me tragué mi alegría para no ir con una sonrisa de chica estúpida y me senté a su lado. No dije nada, me daba demasiada vergüenza . Seguramente pensaría que soy la típica empollona antisocial. Que patética soy.. ¿ de qué tenía miedo ? Él no me iba a comer. Ya es hora de que me haga notar , siempre estoy tan aislado de todos.

Hola Ichigo - sonreí .

Buenas Inoue- él no parecía contento , estaba ocupado con su móvil.

Suspiré . Siempre era así. Nunca conseguiré echarme novio . No si no hacía algo con mi timidez y mi miedo a quedar en ridículo. Empecé a hacer mi tarea. Después de un rato , vi de reojo que Ichigo tenía dudas con sus ejercicios. Esta era mi oportunidad.

¿Te ayudo ? – me ofrecí .

Si por favor – esta vez si me sonrió. Parecía un poco avergonzado y cansado.

Me enseñó el problemas que no conseguía resolver y se pegó a mi. Nuestros brazos se rozaban y a nuestras cabezas les faltaban unos pocos centímetros para tocarse. Mi cara seguro que se volvió de un color rojo . _Relájate Inoue, no pasa nada. _Inenté calmarme pero era imposible. Sentir su olor y su calor tan cerca de mi….. _Despierta , ya que le has ofrecido ayuda.._

Me tragué mi sonrojo y empecé a explicarle. No podía describir esta sensación . Cuando se trataba de los deberes me sentía tan bien y con tanta confianza.

Eres muy lista ¿sabes? – me dijó con una mirada tierna y a la vez divertida.

Genial. Mis mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

No – me reí- Esto de las ecuaciones es demasiado fácil. Pero gracias.

Le dirigí una mirada de afecto. Él me palmeó el hombro y volvió a sonreír antes de terminar los demás problemas del libro. Menos mal. El color tomate de mis mejillas no era algo normal. ¿Por qué? Solo faltaba una mirada o un mínimo contacto y perdía el control de mi misma. Eso no significaba nada , hacía eso con Rangiku , Lisa y todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Es verdad. Solo soy una empollona que le hace los deberes y eso nunca cambiará.

La hora de comer transcurrió normal. Todos hablando mientras yo me ocupaba de escuchar , reir y examinar mi comida. Nada raro .

Tu camiseta está muy chula – la voz de Rangiku provenía de detrás de mí.

Muchas gracias. Me la compré en la nueva tienda de la ciudad.

Me encaminé a mi casillero con ganas de irme a casa. Al menos mi gusto con la ropa gustaba a la gente y eso era un punto a mi favor.

Descendí las escaleras y me crucé con la mirada de Ichigo. Otra vez me puso nerviosa. Él estaba observándome y no le importó desviar su mirada cuando le pillé mirándome. ¿ Qué tramaba? No , yo no le gustaba ni interesaba. Tampoco estaba desesperada por conseguir novio , mis casos amorosos anteriores no me dejaron buen sabor de boca. Intenté no tropezar mientras que su mirada seguía puesta en mi. ¿ Le pareceré guapa ? _Seguro. _Pensé irónica. Con todas la chicas que tenía a su alrededor y se iba a fijar en mi. Aunque me daba igual . Ellas eran todas unas inmaduras niñatas. Solo el pensar en ser como ellas me produjo un escalofrío . Siempre estar detrás de los chicos , riéndome tontamente de sus chistes sin gracia , pegarme con pegamento a TODO lo que sea un hombre, sacar malas notas , vestirme como una prostituta y lo peor , no tener personalidad propia , si no ser una chica que viene de serie. Jamás . Estaba a gusto en mi cuerpo. A veces.

Las calles parecían grandes cascadas de azúcar glas. Todo estaba cubierto de un blanco brillante y esponjoso. Hacía frío , pero la nieve era hermosa. Y como toque de adorno , el sol. Era un paisaje de fotografía , de esos que no parecen reales. Un mal presentimiento corrió por mi mente . Sentí que alguien me perseguía . Vale.. me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Cómo va a seguirme alguien? Otra vez esa mala sensación . Me giré asustada. Todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por un miedo imaginario . No había nadie detrás de mí , pero , podía sentir algo o alguien espiándome. Temerosa y llena de pánico corrí para llegar a casa lo antes posible . Sabía que fuera lo que fuera que me aterrorizaba se daría cuenta que me he dado cuenta de su presencia. No me importaba . Llegar a casa era como entrar en territorio ajeno a todo mal. De repente , el suelo tembló . Mis piernas se inmovilizaron por el temor. Mi corazón latía más y más fuerte . El miedo me impedía mirar atrás y descubrir que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que echar una ojeada para tranquilizarme . Seguro que es obra de mi imaginación. Que excusa más estúpida para relajarme. Estaba claro que algo estaba pasando. Conseguí reunir todo el coraje que tenía y giré la cabeza. Ese segundo se hizo eterno. Nada . No había nada . ¿ Qué pasaba ? Si no hay nadie , ¿ por qué sigo temblando ? Otra sacudida del suelo . Unas imágenes entraron en mi mente. Me veía con cuatro años . Gritaba muy fuerte . ¿ Qué era eso ? ¿ Por qué gritaba? ¿ Eran acaso recuerdos ? Demasiadas preguntas . Me dolía demasiado la cabeza . Pero tenía que huir de allí . El suelo vibró otra vez y tropecé.

Desperté de un sobresalto . Estaba en mi cuarto . ¿ Qué hacía allí ?

-….-

_Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta serie que tratará sobre Orihime e Ichigo. Espero que les guste e intentaré traer el siguiente capitulo para la próxima semana si mi tiempo libre me lo deja . Por favor disfruten y espero sus review para ver que cosas tengo que mejorar._

_Que tengan un buen día e ICHIHIME FOR EVER ¡_

_Happy Night._


	2. La terrible verdad

_Hola a todos . Pues bien.. por fin terminé el segundo capítulo ^^ Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo esta historia. La verdad yo me emociono mucho escribiendo xD Aquí ya iréis sabiendo más de este misterio :)_

Miré el reloj. Las siete en punto de la tarde. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cama? El instituto había terminado hace más de tres horas. ¿Qué he hecho todo este tiempo? Intenté acordarme. Después de que terminaran las clases fui por el atajo entre los campos de fútbol , luego llegué al parque de esos encantadores patos y ….. Otra vez esa mala sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Ya me acordaba. Sentí como alguien me espiaba y luego la tierra empezó a temblar. En uno de esos temblores resbalé y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Seguro que me desmayé y luego desperté en mi cama. La pregunta es ¿cómo había logrado llegar hasta casa? Pude recordar que había tenido una visión. Me concentré en analizar ese "recuerdo". Ese grito que provenía de mi cuando tenía cuatro años. Era un chillido lleno de desesperación, como si lo estuviera pasando realmente mal. Si ese recuerdo era tan malo y terrible ¿por qué había olvidado ese momento de mi vida? O sea, algo tan malo tendré que recordarlo ¿no? Ese grito desgarrador.. Supongamos que ese recuerdo es algo que realmente me pasó, ¿por qué gritaba tan desesperadamente? Y ¿por qué de repente me acordé de eso? ¿Sería un recuerdo que bloqueé en mi mente y de repente salió a la luz? Estoy segura que era algo que no quería recordar, y tengo que averiguar la razón por la que estaba tan asustada en ese momento con cuatro años de edad.

Me hice la cena, ya que vivo sola con mi hermano mayor Sora. Él no llegaría a casa hasta muy tarde. No pude parar de pensar en lo que me pasó esa tarde. No entendía como había logrado llegar a casa sana y salva. Y esos temblores.. Aquí era imposible que hubiera terremotos. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era esa sensación de que alguien me espiaba y ese miedo tan espeluznante. Que dolor de cabeza. Eran demasiadas preguntas y muchas cosas que me habían pasado aquel día. Decidí hacer mi tarea y mañana volver a ese lugar e investigar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba igual que siempre en clase. Todos los alumnos gritando en el pasillo, las pijas con sus móviles, los de mi clase pasando de mi. Todo en orden. Teníamos tecnología con Kurotsuchi . Este si que estaba loco pero debía admitir que aprendía mucho con él. A veces se emocionaba tanto dando su materia que parecía que olvidaba que estaba dando clase y empezaba a hablar solo. El proyecto de hoy era aprender a utilizar un soldador. Cogíamos unos cuantos mini tornillos y los colocábamos en una base de madera. Luego rodeábamos esos tornillos con alambre y se formaba una letra. Pero el alambre tenía que estar fijo por lo que había que soldar ese alambre al tornillo. Yo hice una M (era lo más fácil). Empecé a derretir el estaño y lo dejé caer entre el tornillo y el alambre. A pesar de estar ocupada, los sucesos del día anterior entraron de nuevo en mi mente. Todo era tan sumamente extraño. Parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, pero todavía podía sentir ese miedo en mi cuerpo, por lo que sabía que no había sido un sueño. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar aun sabiendo que podía pasar lo mismo. Pero tenía que averiguar el misterio.

Empezó a oler extraño. Era como si algo se quemara. Mire a mi soldador y vi que me estaba quemando el pelo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Grité y me levanté de mi silla, la que calló al suelo.

O no. Menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo y separé mi pelo de ese palo metálico a quinientos grados. Me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que olvidé lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. De repente, vi que todos me estaban mirando. Es verdad había soltado un grito sin querer y al levantarme de la silla está volcó provocando un fuerte ruido. Mierda..

-Una araña….jeje – dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza y sonreía.

¿Eso era lo único que se me ocurría decir? Soy un caso perdido. Al menos los demás dejaron de observarme y volvieron a su tarea.

Estaba llegando a mi casillero y.. No podía ser. Ahí estaba Ulquiorra. Era un chico de mi clase un poco pesado al que por mucho que lo rechazara no se daba por vencido. Tenía unos bonitos ojos esmeralda que me intimidaban demasiado y pelo negro como el carbón ¿Qué quería ahora? No tenía tiempo de charlar con él. Si soy un poco contradictoria. Me quejo de no tener novio teniendo a un pretendiente aquí a mi lado. Quería un novio, y él no era mi definición de novio. Puede que sea guapo, pero siempre tenía como un aura maligna encima de él. _Que alguien me ayude.._

-Hola Orihime…te ves cansada. ¿Te ayudo con algo ? – preguntó y antes de poder responder me quitó los libros de la mano.

-No hacía falta, puedo sola.- le reproché

-No seas modesta, siempre estoy a tu servicio – guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias – dije de muy mala gana.

Le abrí mi casillero. Dejó mis libros dentro y me sacó los otros. No era minusválida, podía sola. Siempre me enojaba tanto este chico.

-¿Quieres salir este sábado ?Hay una fiesta, vamos a ir casi todo el instituto- sonrío mientras me acorralaba entre mi taquilla .

Casi todo el instituto solo significaba él y yo. La primera vez que me ofreció ir a una fiesta fui. Al llegar estaba él solo con una botella de champán. Me las arreglé fingiendo una llamada falsa y me fui.

-Lo siento. Tengo que ir al dentista.

-Pero si tienes una sonrisa magnífica-

¿Qué iba a hacer para quitármelo de encima?

- Ahh!- gritó.

Ichigo había chocado con él lo que me permitió escapar de su contacto visual.

¿Qué haces ? Mira por donde vas.- le dijo Ulquiorra muerto de rabia.

Perdóname. Es que tanto ego tuyo en el ambiente me cegaba- le sonrío Ichigo.

Ulquiorra iba a explotar del enfado que tenía. Quería reírme pero me aguanté las ganas. Ichigo me había salvado. Se veía tan sexy riendo de esa manera como si le estuviera retando a decir algo a Ulquiorra . Sin embargo a mi me dirigió una mirada fría que pareció como si me analizara.

-Si vuelve a ponerse pesado llámame- me dijo

Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de su sitio. Ichigo había conseguido que Ulquiorra se fuera y me ofrecía su ayuda por si volvía a pasar. Que feliz que estaba .Observé a Ulquiorra yéndose lentamente y le dije mentalmente _JA! Te aguantas. _Pero esa mirada de Ichigo tan seca y calculadora. ¿Por qué ? Mi autoestima cayó tan pronto como había subido. Seguro que hacía eso a menudo, salvar a los indefensos. Yo era una chica débil, sentiría compasión por mi. Soy patética. Como pude creerme por un instante que le gustaba. Mi mala suerte nunca cambiaría.

Era la hora de gimnasia. Llegamos y nos sentamos. La profesora Yoruichi entró tan divertida y seria como una mujer guapa y fuerte, la envidiaba muchísimo. No dependía de nadie y se sentía muy segura de si misma.

-Bien chicos- gritó para hacerse notar- Hoy vamos a jugar al voleibol, pero antes tenéis que saber que la próxima semana iremos al gimnasio de la ciudad.

Miró a Rukia y a Renji que estaban sentados juntos riéndose y sin prestar atención.

-Lo siento mucho Rukia, pero.. no vas a poder ir con Renji al gimnasio. Iremos chicas primero y al día siguiente chicos- les dijo divertida.

Rukia y Renji se sonrojaron y empezaron a reírse para quitarle convicción a la cosa. No podían ocultarlo por más tiempo. Hasta yo que solo llevo aquí uno o dos meses lo sabía. Se gustaban. Por más que lo negaran era muy obvio. La verdad , hacían una pareja encantadora. Ojalá se declaren de una vez.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas. El voleibol era mi fuerte. Se me daba bien y me alegraba , ya que todos me felicitaban por mis buenas jugadas. ¿Por qué no podíamos jugar siempre al vóley?

Las clases llegaron a su fin y estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando pisé mal un escalón y casi me resbalé. Solté un soplido de alivio. Escuché unas mini risas a lo lejos. Era Ichigo . Éramos los últimos en irnos.

¿Estás bien ? – preguntó cariñoso con una sonrisa

Si, gracias por reírte- dije mientras inflaba mis mejillas

Es que esa manera en que recuperaste el equilibrio ha sido muy graciosa- sonrió amistosamente.- Ten más cuidado. Si la próxima vez te llegas a caer y no estoy aquí no podría salvarte. Adiós.

Hasta luego.- dije mientras él se ponía el abrigo y se iba.

¿Salvarme ? Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. Esa sonrisa. No se reía de mi. Me consideraba una amiga y me quería ayudar de verdad. Doy gracias a que se fue. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y seguramente de un rojo pasión. Me sentí muy bien y bajé las escaleras tatareando una canción. El chico que me gustaba me quería ayudar y se daba cuenta que existía. _Por favor, que mañana cuando lo vuelva a ver me vuelva a hablar y a sonreírme de esa manera._

Dejando de lado mi felicidad fui al lugar donde ocurrieron los temblores el día anterior. Por lo menos algo tendría que resolverse. Puede que fuera un terremoto y allí está la prensa para hacer una noticia o puede que un vecino me encontrara inconsciente en la calle y me llevara a casa. Allí habría respuestas.

Cuando llegué no me podía creer que ese sitio tranquilo y lleno de gente feliz me transmitiera tan mala vibración. Estaba el puente con los niños tirando pan seco a los patos. Los padres estaban a su lado riendo. Una pequeña parte del lago estaba congelada, pero los patos seguían allí. El bosque misterioso a lo lejos , cubierto por esa gran capa de nieve esponjosa y brillante. Todo estaba igual de encantador que siempre.. ¿ Pero por qué a mi me parecía que había algo diferente?

Estuve examinando todo y me quedé allí un buen rato. Me rendí y fui a casa desilusionada. Estaba segurísima que algo de ese misterio iba a descubrir , pero nada. _Volveré mañana y si no al día siguiente ,preguntaré a la gente._

En casa todo seguía igual que siempre. Hice mis tareas y me acosté. Había sido un buen día.

Sabía que estaba soñando. Me encontraba en un prado lleno de flores de todos los colores , a lo lejos había un bosque lleno de vida . Era sin duda primavera. Dejé que el sol me acariciara la cara. Que maravillosa sensación . La brisa peinaba el prado y me incitaba a tumbarme y a oler las flores. Me disponía a hacerlo cuando escuché unas risas de unas niñas pequeñas a lo lejos. Me giré y vi a dos chiquillas jugando y sonriendo. Me fijé en ellas. Una tenía el pelo naranja , de un color parecido al mio y la otra un pelo rosa. La de pelo naranja brillante me parecía familiar. Me acerqué más y.. Esa era yo . Era yo con cuatro años. Ese pelo naranja y los ojos castaños , sin ninguna duda. Era yo de pequeña. ¿ Por qué soñaba esto? ¿Quién era la niña de pelo rosa? Estaba ya junto a ellas , pero no me veían.

-Venga Yachiru, píllame – gritaba alegre mi mini-yo.

Así que se llamaba Yachiru. Ese nombre , sabía que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Conocía a alguien con ese nombre.

-Eres muy lenta Orihime- bromeó Yachiru con sus ojos castaños iluminados cuando alcanzó a mi mini-yo.

Sabía que conocía a esa niña de pelo rosa. ¿Por qué no podía acordarme de ella? Las seguí observando un rato. Parecía que yo estaba muy contenta jugando con Yachiru. De repente, una mala sensación inundó mi cuerpo. Era la misma mala sensación del otro día. Me puse alerta y observé. La pequeña y mini-yo no se habían dado cuenta. El suelo tembló de la misma manera que en el parque. ¿Qué pasaba? Las pequeñas tenían miedo, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo. Yo también tenía miedo. Otra sacudida. Las niñas se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar. Algo invisible agarró a Yachiru y la sujetó en el aire. Intenté ir a salvarla mientras que yo con cuatro años lloraba desesperada. Lo que aferraba a Yachiru la estampó contra el suelo.

Y la niña pequeña digo yo con cuatro años gritó desesperada. El mismo.. ese era el grito de mi recuerdo, era esa escena de la que me había acordado el otro día. Ahora entendía, esos temblores del parque hicieron que me acordara de este momento. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan triste? Mis mejillas se llenaban de frías lágrimas . No podía hacer nada por salvar a Yachiru. Sus ojos marrones lloraban y estaban llenos de pánico. Mientras pretendía acercarme a atacar a lo que sea esa cosa invisible, algo me arrastraba lejos de allí. Grité y lloré. Tenía que salvarla .

Me desperté empapada en sudor frío. Estaba jadeando y llorando.

-Yachiru,ya me acuerdo. Tu eras mi mejor amiga . Aquel recuerdo, era el día en que moriste . ¿Cómo me había olvidado de ti?¿Cómo había olvidado tu muerte? Ahora ese día estaba muy vivo en mi mente. Por alguna razón, te olvidé. Pero juro que encontraré explicación a tu muerte.

_La próxima semana llegará el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus rewiew, ya que no sin vosotros no es lo mismo escribir una historia. Que tengan una buena semana._

ICHIHIME FOR EVER

Happy night


	3. ¿Por qué señora?

_El tercer capitulo ^^. Me encanta recibir sus rewiew ya que me ayudan a seguir con la historia :) Disfruten este capitulo, lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido para ustedes :D_

-Orihime.. ¿Sabes la respuesta?- la voz de Urahara me despertó.

Me había dormido en mitad de la clase de matemáticas.

-Lo siento, no he llegado a ese ejercicio- mentí muy poco convincente.

-No es ningún problema del libro, es este de la pizarra- dijo muy serio.

Algunos de mis compañeros de clase rieron en lo bajo. Maravilloso.

-Discúlpeme, no estaba prestando atención-

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Eres una de mis mejores alumnas- su humor había cambiado. Ahora estaba sonriendo. Solo faltaba ponerle un corazón a la frase.

Vi que los demás estaban un poco celosos. No soportaban que Urahara me elogiara de esa manera. Pero, no es mi culpa. A lo mejor si se esfuerzan un poco…

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Un nombre no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. _Yachiru. _Había tantas preguntas. ¿Cómo me había olvidado de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que la mató?¿Cómo no podía recordar su muerte? Mi mente iba a explotar en cualquier momento si no me relajaba un poco y despejaba mi mente. Ahora recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que jugué con ella, todas las veces que dormimos juntas, todos esos momentos. Era muy feliz siendo amiga de Yachiru. Ella siempre era tan feliz y alegre y el color rosa pastel de su pelo solo reflejaba lo dulce que era. Había tomado una decisión respecto a este tema. Al volver a casa, preguntaría a Sora si teníamos el número de la madre de Yachiru, Unohana. La llamaría, seguro que ella podría explicarme algo de ese día hace once años. _Ahora Orihime, olvídate de esto, ya lo solucionarás esta noche. Sobre el parque, pues volverás hoy. _

Había otra cosa en la que no dejaba de pensar. Ichigo. Hoy no se había sentado al lado mía. Pensé que por lo que me dijo ayer, íbamos a ser más cercanos y hablar más, que inocente que soy. Ahora tonteaba con Rangiku. No quería ponerme celosa. Él parecía feliz con ella ¿Acaso yo no quería que el estuviera alegre? Aun así, un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de mi. Me sentí muy tonta por dejar que estas cosas me molestaran. No éramos novios ni nada parecido. De repente, Ichigo dejó de tontear y empezó a prestarle muchísima atención a su móvil. Vi como Rangiku perdía el control de si misma. No soportaba que la ignoraran de esa manera. En mi mente reí y estaba de mejor humor.

-….,-…-…..

Después de tres agotadoras clases llegué por última vez a mi taquilla para coger los libros de la última clase, historia con Yamamoto. Me sorprendió no encontrarme a Ulquiorra , pero agradecía que no apareciera cerca de mi a entrar en el aula cuando escuché dos veces que provenían de adentro.

-Verás.. es difícil de explicar..- ese era Renji.

-Me tienes aquí para todo ¿no?- la voz de Rukia.

Me llevé la mano a la boca. Hoy era el día. Renji se iba a declarar a Rukia. Que feliz que estaba. Ellos dos eran tal para cual , no podían estar separados ni cinco minutos. Como soy muy cotilla me quedé allí escuchando.

-Mira, Rukia ,desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte esto…Por favor prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Claro Renji, por siempre y para siempre ¿no?

-Yo..

Deja de dudar le dije mentalmente.

-Yo… Desde el primer día que te vi, he estado enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón se salió de mi cuerpo. Por favor que conteste que ella también. Nunca había estado más nerviosa en toda mi vida.

-Renji,esto no me lo esperaba. La verdad ,no sé que decir. Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo..

Di que si di que si.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-parecía un poco decepcionado por la contestación de Rukia.

-Es algo difícil.

Se quedaron en silencio. No , Rukia iba a aceptar. TENÍA que aceptar. Empecé a morderme las uñas.

ser tu novia.

Percibí la risa de alegría de también sonreí. Que maravilloso.

-Ahh!- Alguien me había cogido del hombro y me sobresalté.

-¿Espiando a la gente en sus momentos íntimos?-era Ichigo.

Su mirada era muy seria. Parecía enfadado.

-Lo siento, pero me puse tan feliz por ellos dos.. no pude resistirme. Lo siento.- No podía dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Tonta. ¿En serio crees que me enfadaría por algo así?-ahora tenía una magnífica mirada juguetona y una sonrisa a juego.

-No se, parecías tan serio…

-Nunca me enojaría con alguien como tú- dio la vuelta mientras decía esto y entró en la clase.

Olvidé el mundo por unos cuantos instantes. ¿Estaba bromeando conmigo?¿Nunca se podría enfadar conmigo?¿Qué significaba esto? Que alegría. Quería saltar, gritar, cantar.. Por fin empezaba a acercarme más a é senté en mi asiento y me fijé en Renji y Rukia. Él la cogía por la cintura y estaban jugando con sus narices. ¿Ya han empezado a hacer estas tonterías de enamorados? Me imaginé que esos éramos Ichigo y yo. Él me agarraría de la cintura. Yo de los hombros. Susurraría a mi oído que me ama. Me mordería la oreja. Acariciaría su pelo naranja y dejaría que sus castaños ojos me inundaran, bañándome en un mar de ternura y amor.

-¡Inoue!-

Otra vez me habían despertado, pero esta de vez de mi imaginación ¿Por qué?Era Rangiku, quería que le prestara los apuntes del examen. Me tragué mis ganas de reprocharle que me había chafado un buen sueño.

-…..-….

Por fin las clases terminaron. Estaba contenta por Rukia y Renji , pero no me gustaba ser espectadora de sus escenitas. Me daban ganas de vomitar, con perdón.

Volví a inspeccionar el parque de los patos. Algún día tendría que encontrar una respuesta. Deseaba encontrar una solución a todo. El tiempo pasó , la gente iba y venía , los patos volaban, anochecía . Había estado ahí más de dos horas , ya era suficiente. Volvería mañana.

Otra vez me fui desilusionada. No conseguía encontrar nada. Lo siento, Yachiru. Prometo que mañana volveré.

-….-…..-…

Hoy esperé despierta a que mi hermano Sora llegara. Le quería muchísimo. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión cuando yo tenía diez años. Entré en una grave depresión que duró dos años. Papá y mamá lo eran todo para mi. Si en el colegio, algo no iba bien , ellos siempre encontraban la manera de hacerme sentir una princesa. Cuando murieron , Sora, que por aquel entonces tenían veintitrés, me cuidó. Gracias a él conseguí superar aquel trágico incidente de mi infancia. Seguía añorando a mis padres , pero mi hermano lo hacía lo mejor que podía para que yo fuera feliz y dejara de llorar.

Cuando volvió le pregunté acerca de la madre de Yachiru, Unohana.

-¿Quién?-preguntó muy confuso.

-Ya sabes, Unohana, tenía una hija llamada Yachiru con la que jugaba siempre mientras tenía cuatro años.

Él seguía dudando. No se acordaba de ella.

-Yachiru, pelo rosa , ojos castaños , sonriente-

-Mira Inoue, tu de pequeña no tenías amigas. ¿Estás segura de que existe esa niña?

Mi corazón se partió. Las lágrimas iban a asomarse por mi mejilla. La tristeza se asomaba. ¿Cómo la había olvidado?¿Cómo podía decir que no tenía amigas?

-Pero Sora, ¿en serio no te acuerdas?Ella murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años…

Mis mejillas sentían las frías lágrimas caer de entre mis ojos.

-Inoue no pongas tan sentimental. Si una amiga tuya hubiera muerto tan joven . Me acordaría de ella ¿no?

No me creía. No me creía. Yachiru.. ¿por qué nadie se acuerda de tu sonrisa?¿Acaso nunca exististe? Tú existes. Existes en mi mente y fuiste parte de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Eres igual de real que Sora o yo.

-¿Me puedes dar la guía telefónica por favor?

-¿Para qué la quieres?- Sora estaba sorprendido.

-Buscaré a la madre de Yachiru y la llamaré. Después te demostraré quién era esa chica y te acordarás de ella.-

Mi hermano muy poco convencido fue a buscar la guía telefónica de la familia. Ahí estaban apuntados los números de todos los que conocíamos. Lleva en nuestra familia desde que nací.

La abrí y busqué por la letra U el nombre de Unohana. Mi estómago empezó a arder. Tenía el nombre de Unohana Retsu en frente de mis ojos. Cogí el móvil y tecleé su número eufórica. Seguro que la madre de Yachiru tendría explicaciones acerca del fallecimiento de su hija. También le demostraría a Sora que ella era real.

Piiiiip, corazón latía sin freno. Estaba tan contenta de poder hablar con ella. Era la persona más dulce y encantadora que conocía. Pero… ¿Se enfadaría conmigo por no haberla llamado después del fallecimiento de Yachiru? Seguro que estaría enojada por haberla ignorado así, ya que yo era como una segunda hija para ella. Aunque, me daba más miedo decir que me había olvidado de su niña. Piiiiip.. Mi estómago se retorcía.. ¿Qué diría ella?

-¿Hola?-Esa dulce voz llena de ternura ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin escucharla?

-Buenas Unohana. Soy yo, Orihime con Yachiru cuando éramos pequeñas ¿Se acuerda de mi?-Hable demasiado rápido de lo impaciente que me encontraba.

-¿Orihime Inoue? Mi hija nunca jugó con alguien que se llamará así.

¿Por qué? Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo. Nadie se acordaba de nuestra amistad..

-Pero, ¿de verdad no se acuerda de mi? Tengo el pelo naranja, ojos castaños ..Solía dormir en su casa y ayudarla a preparar ricos bizcochos de crema…

-Lo siento, pero antes de que mi hija falleciera no tenía amigas. Si hubiera tenido una seguro que me acordaría de ti pequeña…

-¡Es imposible! Fuimos mejores amigas, tu me querías muchísimo además..

-Mira chiquilla,no tengo tiempo para estas bromas. Mi hija murió hace once años y no quiero que nadie se ría de ella.

-No me río de ella. Es la verdad.

Las lágrimas secas de mis mejillas fueron sustituidas por unas mucho más frías y pesadas.

-Pues si no me recuerda.. puedo preguntarle ¿ cómo murió su hija?

-¿Es otra broma?¿Quieres reírte de mi?- por su voz, parecía muy molesta y apenada.

-No señora Unohana. Pero… se que su hija fue una amiga mía, a lo mejor usted no se acuerda de mi, pero yo si de usted y Yachiru. Por favor, explíqueme como falleció y la dejaré en paz.

Estaba muy dolida, ya que no me reconocía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía apenas hablar de la tristeza.

-Bueno,si..te lo puedo contar. Yachiru tenía cuatro años y estaba jugando en un prado. A ella le encantaba ese prado. Pero un día, unos osos se escaparon del bosque y la atacaron.- rompió a llorar.

-No señora, por favor no llore. Solo quería saber como murió mi mejor amiga. No era mi intención…

-No pasa nada .Adiós- reprochó y me colgó.

¿Qué? ¿Osos? No, lo que la mató no fueron osos. Fue algo peor y más grande. Si hubieran sido osos , los hubiera visto. ¿Cómo que no me recuerda? ¿Por qué? Esto era demasiado triste. Nada podía llenar aquel vacío en mi pecho. Era como si me arrancaran mi corazón. Pensé que sabría quien soy , me invitaría a su casa como en los viejos tiempos, hablaríamos del ángel de Yachiru.. ¿Qué pasaba? Ni Unohana me recordaba , ni Sora recordaba a Yachiru. Ese suceso, ¿sería todo culpa de la muerte de Yachiru y de ese enemigo invicible? Les habían borrado la memoria, a mi también, pero conseguí acordarme de ella.

Sora me estaba observando. Aunque no quería sollozar, las lágrimas inundaban mi cara. Saladas, frías , oscuras.. El me abrazó. Exploté y lloré .

-Sora, ella era mi mejor amiga.. hip.. tu no sabes quien es , su madre no sabe quien soy ¿Sabes lo que ella significa para mi? Fue la única amiga que tuve y murió. Murió Sora…

Me cogió de mi mejilla y me secó los ojos. Me besó en la frente.

-Te conozco muy bien querida. Se que llegarás a encontrar una solución a esto. Confía en ti misma y encontrarás la respuesta.

Tenía razón. Llegaría al fondo de este misterio. _Yachiru, te quiero mucho. Encontraré el por que_

_Ya ! Bueno, a los que se preguntan ¿Dónde está el Ichihime? Ya habrá . Paciencia. Primero hay que solucionar el problema de Yachiru xDDD Bueno, gracias por leerlo y gracias por animarme a que lo continue. No duden en opinar. Que tengáis un fantástico día._

_ICHIHIME FOR EVER_

_Happy NIght :)_


	4. Morir contenta

_Bueno, os traigo el cuarto capítulo antes de tiempo :) La explicación es que me puse a escribirlo y me emocioné tanto que no pude dejar de escribir. Lo subí tan rápido ya que tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo con vosotros ^^ El Ichihime ya se acerca ;) Disfruten, queridos lectores._

Hoy, era un día demasiado feo. Las espesas nubes grises tapaban nuestro querido cielo y no dejaban pasar ningún rayo de sol. Las calles estaban desiertas , dejando ver algunos coches de vez en cuando. No había vida. Solo soledad. La niebla tapaba el horizonte, haciendo que el paisaje pareciera una especie de película de terror. Aunque el clima en invierno en esta zona suele ser así, hoy tenía el ambiente un sentimiento triste y desgarrador. En el aula de música también se notaba esa tristeza. En la clase hacía más frío de lo normal y nuestro ánimo estaba por los suelos. Pero, tocar los instrumentos animaba a todos. Hisagi Shuhei era el profesor de música. Era un tipo serio, pero con muchísimo talento. Todas las chicas estaban detrás suya, pero él tenía una novia a la que nadie conocía. Para mi gusto era guapo y atractivo, pero se notaba mucho la diferencia de edad y, tiene pareja. No me interesa romper las relaciones de los demás. Hace unos días empezamos a tocar Blues. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero no había tocado un instrumento en mi vida. Al final escogí el bajo y conseguí tocar correctamente los acordes. El último día de ensayo antes del examen era hoy e Isane Kotetsu se había torcido la muñeca por lo que no podía tocar la batería. Con nerviosismo le ofrecí intercambiar por hoy los instrumentos, ya que creía que podía tocar un ritmo de batería. Me acomodé en el taburete, cogí las baquetas, respiré profundo y me dispuse a enseñar lo poco que sabía acerca de la batería gracias a internet. El hecho que todos los de mi grupo ( Momo,Rangiku,Isane,Tatsuki y Rukia) me miraran , no ayudaba. Bombo Hi hat, hi hat hihat, redoblante hihat y así sucesivamente. ¡Lo conseguí! Nunca me había sentido más orgullosa de mi misma. Encima había sonado muy bien . ( Si de mayor no conseguía acabar mi carrera de medicina me dedicaría al mundo de la música ).

-¡Canon!¡Perfecto!-¡era el profesor Hisagi¡-Eso ha estado muy bien… para una canción de pop. Cuando tocas blues, tienes que tocar el hi hat de una manera diferente.

Si mi moral estaba por los suelos, ahora se encontraba a mil metros bajo tierra. Me tragué todo mi orgullo y felicidad y acepté que soy un desastre.

-…..-….-…..-…,,,,,,…..

En clase de música seguí haciendo el ridículo al ser incapaz de tocar la batería adecuadamente.

Era la hora de la comida y esta vez todas las chicas nos sentamos juntas.

-Oye..- empezó Rangiku- ¿ a qué Ichigo es el chico más guapo de toda la clase?

Dejó deslumbrar una mirada pícara y una sonrisa hicieron el típico coro de :uuuuuhhhh¡ La verdad , ese comentario me había molestado bastante. No era mi intención ponerme celosa, pero eso mismo conseguí. Intenté relajarme, además Ichigo no es de mi posesión… Esta vez, empecé a prestarle atención a una conversación supuestamente aburrida.

-Como se nota que estás lo quita por él- le dijo Rukia mientras le daba un leve codazo en la cintura- Para mi no hay nadie como Renji…

-Si, si – la interrumpió Rangiku- no queremos hablar una hora sobre ás, a mi Ichigo no me gusta. Solo digo que es guapo. La verdad , el chico está a mis pies. Podré hacer lo que quiera con él.

Apreté mis puños. ¿Cómo que podría hacer lo que quisiera con él? Aunque a Ichigo le gustara Rangiku, ella no tiene derecho a manipularlo como un juguete. Quería protestar pero sabía que eso solo delataría mis sentimientos. Me callé y aflojé mis puños.

-Pues yo creo que Toshiro es él más mono de todos. Tienes esos ojos azul verdoso y esa carita de niño que lo hace tan irresistible. ¿Soy la única que piensa eso?- esta vez era Momo la que hablaba.

Di gracias a que cambiaron de tema, o podría haber llegado a enterarse todo el instituto quien es el chico que me gusta. Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

Las chicas mostraron su acuerdo en cuanto a Toshiro era un chico muy adorable. Yo también lo admitía. Aunque, por más veces que le hablé y entablé conversación él era muy frío.

Como cambiaron de tema y dejaron a Ichigo tranquilo, me sumergí en mis pensamientos y pensé que era injusto . Rangiku podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, aun así, los utilizaba. Mientras que yo solo quería a uno en particular y a ese le gustaba otra. Yo le haría feliz y no jugaría con sus sentimientos. Estaría a su lado siempre. Él me regalaría pequeños objetos que yo guardaría con todo mi cariño. Pasearíamos por la playa, nos subiríamos a un tejado , simplemente para charlar y disfrutar de la compañía. Sería tan perfecto..

-Ichigo y yo hoy hemos quedado en mi casa- la voz de Rangiku me llegó- así que nada de llamarme. Estoy ocupada.

Las demás sonrieron y la felicitaron. ¿Qué? ¿Han quedado juntos? No podía llorar en un momento como este, no. Él no era mio. Era libre. ¿Por qué mis ojos se hinchaban? ¡ÉL NO ME PERTENECÍA! Podía salir con todas las chicas que quisiera. _Que tonta_. De esa manera no conseguiría que las lágrimas no se derramaran. El daño ya estaba hecho. Me levanté y me fui en dirección a casa. Cogí mi plato , les mentí a las chicas diciendo que no me encontraba muy bien y me dirigí a la puerta del comedor. Corrí, corrí, corrí.. No podía entender el por qué de esta patética escena. _Él no te quiere. _¿Y qué? Nunca lo hizo. _Orihime, él no es tuyo. No llores. Todo esto es innecesario. Si fuera así, ¿por qué no lloras cada día?¿Por qué ahora?_ Porque antes tenía un poco de esperanza, pero ahora sé que nunca será mio.

-….-…..-…..-…-

Hacía frío. Había dejado de correr y conseguí calmarme. Ya no sollozaba. Seguí andando , dejando que la niebla me tragara. El paisaje seguía igual de desolador que antes. Ningún rayo de sol, solo el color gris que coloreaba todo. ¿Por qué no volvía a clase? Seguro que se reirían de mí. Caminé y llegué al parque de los patos. Lo siento, pero hoy no tenía tiempo de examinar ese lugar. Todo estaba congelado y blanco. Hacía -10ºC. Tenía que andar con cuidado, cualquier pie mal puesto en el suelo haría que perdiera el equilibrio y podría caerme. Ahora mismo, de la gran capa de hielo que había en el suelo se podía patinar. Fui con cautela.

-Aich!

Había chocado con algo invisible que parecía una pared. Intenté pasar otra vez y pum! . Ahí había algo que me impedía pasar. Empecé a tener miedo, mucho miedo. Fuera lo que fuera eso , me impedía moverme y me causaba demasiado temor. Quería palparlo, pero estaba inmovilizada. Miré a la zona, pero no había nadie en los alrededores. _Muévete. Fíjate en eso._ Giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia arriba . Me llevé una mano la boca. No veía que impedía que pasara, pero el terror se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Sabía que algo maligno estaba justo en frente de mi. _Corre .Corre. Corre._ ¡Me tengo que mover! Algo en mi mente me decía que era lo mismo que mató a Yachiru. No podía ser cierto. No me quería creer que aquí se terminara mi vida.

Algo me golpeó demasiado fuerte en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera unos veinte metros. Sentí como unas costillas se me rompieron. Grité. El dolor era inimaginable. Grité otra vez. Me levanté del suelo jadeando sin esperanzas. El miedo y la cobardía gobernaban sobre mi. No quería morir. No quería. Me hubiera gustado decirle a Ichigo que le quería. Quería haberle visto sonreír para mi una vez más. ¿Por qué nunca me atreví? Maldije mi timidez. Gracias a ella moriría sin saber si el me correspondía. Y Sora , no he podido despedirme de él. Lo dio todo por mi y no le he dado las gracias. Seguro que me perdonaría. Yachiru, no he podido averiguar que es lo que te pasó , ya que también moriré por la misma razón. No aproveché mi vida y no dije te quiero a quienes amaba. Si renazco, prometo gritar y demostrar mi amor a mis seres queridos. Perdonadme todos. Por favor, os pido perdón.. Mamá y papá, a lo mejor podré reunirme con vosotros_. Perdón, Sora, ahora estarás tan solo sin mi…_

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Esto no podía ser el fin. Mi pecho me dolía demasiado y apenas aguantaba de pie. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Huir? No tengo fuerzas. La tierra temblaba. Cada temblor disparaba las palpitaciones de mi corazón

Esta vez esa cosa me atacó a la espalda. La sangré salió por la boca. Tosía. Mis costillas, no podía aguantar tanto dolor, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Caí al suelo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Había alguna escapatoria? Nadie pasaba por la zona. ¿Se los habría tragado este monstruo? Me fijé en el monstruo invisible. Esta vez lo veía. Podía apreciar perfectamente hasta el mínimo detalle del cuerpo de esta cosa. Tenía ocho patas peludas, de las que salían espinas. Luego, el tórax, era también peludo. Tenía cinco ojos en la cabeza, rojos y una gran boca. Era negro y tres veces más grande que un autobús. Se parecía a una araña gigante.

El pánico no me dejaba hacer nada más que ver como se iba acercando a mi. Cada pisada en el suelo producía un fuerte temblor. Cada centímetro que avanzaba, era un segundo de vida menos que me quedaba. Mi ropa se había desgarrado totalmente y tenía el pecho desnudo tocando el frío hielo de la calle. Mi espalda también estaba al descubierto. Sentía el helado viento chocando contra mi piel. Entre el frío y el dolor no sabía que era lo que más dolor me causaba.

Apoyé mis manos en el suelo e intenté levantarme. . Apenas me quedaban fuerzas y no podía casi respirar del dolor. Deseé ser más fuerte y salir corriendo. No quería morir. No quería morir. Tampoco quería fallecer llorando. Siempre quise morir con una sonrisa y satisfecha de mi vida. _Ichigo, te quiero. Yachiru, cuando muera podremos jugar juntas otra vez._

La araña gigante estaba a cinco metros de mi.

-¡Orihime!- ¡ese era Ulquiorra!

Una llama de esperanza se encendió y creí que iba a escapar de la muerte. Él podría llevarme hasta un lugar en el que estemos sanos y salvos. Le miré y pude ver la cara de pánico que tenía. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos de asombro y terror. Sabía que Ulquiorra podía percibir a ese monstruo ya que no dejaba de mirar a la posición donde estaba. Intenté dirigirle una mirada de súplica para que me ayudara, pero , a lo mejor moriríamos los dos. No, si alguien es asesinado , que sea yo. No dejaré que nadie muera por mi culpa.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Huye! Hay un monstruo aquí y va a matarte si te siente. ¡Vete!

Antes siquiera de abrir la boca, él se marchó corriendo._ Cobarde._ Aunque, era lo mejor. Yo era la presa y no Ulquiorra. Me desilusioné, pero no le temía a la muerte. No quería morir sola.. Ese era mi miedo.

Conseguí convencerme. Moriré. Me rendí y volví a tumbarme en el suelo. Estaba demasiado frío. Mi cara , mi pecho , mi espalda.. parecía que se congelaban. Cerré los ojos. Intenté sonreír. _Sora,Ichigo,Yachiru.. os quiero,_ dije en voz alta. Lo hice. Nadie me habría escuchado pero me conformé. Fui notando cada vez menos el dolor. El monstruo estaba al lado mío e iba a pisarme. Lo percibía, pero me daba igual. Una sensación reconfortante me rodeó. No sentía dolor ninguno. Aunque seguía haciendo frío. No sé que pasó, pero me dormí , dejando que la sensación de paz me invadiera.

-¡Orihime!¡Orihime! ¡Despierta! ..

Esa voz, era demasiado familiar. Estaba tan llena de desesperación y dolor.

-¡Orihime! No me dejes aquí solo.. por favor..

¿Quién me llamaba? ¿No había muerto?

-Por favor, no me abandones, te quiero..

¿Quién me quería? Sentí algo debajo de mi cabeza que me sujetaba. Una mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Esa voz, Ichigo. Era él. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Seguro que ya mismo moriría. Pero escuchar esas palabras, aunque fueran un sueño , me llenaron de alegría.

-Orihime, te quiero. Lo siento, es culpa mía. Lo siento. Vuelve…

Parecía que lloraba. Tenía ganas de hablar, abrir los ojos y decirle que no llorara. Que yo también le quería. Pero no podía mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. No tenía control sobre él. Disfruté de ese sueño. Esas palabras, ahora podría descansar en paz.._ Perdóname tú, Ichigo._

Continuará.

_Pues, espero que os haya gustado a ansiosa sus rewiew ^^ Bueno os doy un adelanto, a la historia le queda un capítulo :P El próximo capítulo seguro que os encanta. Bueno no daré más detalles ^^ Cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré lo antes posible. Que tengan un muy buen día :)_

ICHIME FOR EVER

Happy Night :)


	5. La verdad

_¡Por fin terminé el último capítulo! He intentado escribirlo lo mejor posible, por que no se me da muy bien la verdad xDD Es un poco más largo, pero espero que os guste ._

Ichigo's POV

El día de hoy era bastante extraño. El ambiente estaba triste . Parecía como si el cielo fuera demasiado pesado y en cualquier momento se caería. Hacía mucho frío. Las nubes tapaban cualquier rastro del cielo y se desplazaban al son del fuerte viento. Podría pasar por un normal día de invierno. Pero había algo raro, una sensación mala. Me mantuve más alerta que en un día normal y revisé mi móvil constantemente. Si esta sensación era por "eso", tenía que impedirlo. Los chicos de la clase ya habían notado mi cambio de actitud.

-Pero ¿qué pasa Ichigo?- ese era Grimmjow- ¿ A qué viene esa cara seria? ¿No me digas que te has enamorado?

Esbozó esa tonta sonrisa suya. Suspiré. Si supieran por que estoy así.. Al escuchar la palabra enamorado, me vino a la mente el nombre de Orihime. Suspiré de nuevo, ella era la razón de mi preocupación.

-Ni te has acercado Grimmjow. Como siempre eres tan malo para analizar las situaciones..

-Venga, Ichigo. Grimmjow tiene razón- esta vez Renji empezó a dar la lata- Algo raro hay en ti. ¿Qué hay del chico payaso y descarado de siempre? Yo también voy a empezar a pensar que estás enamorado…

-Pensad lo que queráis. Pero os digo que os equivocáis completamente.

-Ichigo se ha enamorado, Ichigo se ha enamorado, Ichigo se ha enamorado..- cantaban Renji y Grimmjow.

_Ignórales._ Estos chicos, siempre conseguían sacarme de mis casillas. Seguían cantando esa ridícula canción. Intenté pasar de ellos y seguir comiendo, aunque fue imposible.

-¡PARAD YA! ¡JODER, ¿NO PUEDE TENER UN ESTUDIANTE UN MAL DÍA?¡

Empecé a perseguirles por todo el comedor sin importarme de lo que dijeran los profesores. Se van a enterar estos bufones. ¿No puede uno comer tranquilo?

-Cuidado. Que Ichigo el enamorado viene a pengarnos.

Ese Grimmjow, tendría paliza doble.

-¿De quién estás enamorado Ichigo?

No puede ser. ¿Puede ir peor el día?

-Mira, Rangiku , no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Si tuviera que desmentir todas las trolas que se inventan esos zopencos, me llevaría todo el día.

No tenía nada en contra de ella. Era guapa y amable. Pero simplemente, no me gustaba que se pasara el día pegada a mi culo. Lo peor es que va diciéndole al instituto que me gusta.. ¿Cómo quería que su presencia me agradara? _Por favor, que se vaya.._

-Lo que tu digas Ichi- me guiño un ojo( seguro que pensaba que ella me gustaba)- ¿Vamos a ir a mi casa Ichi?

-¿Sabías que todavía quedan tres lecciones para que terminen las clases?

-¿ Y qué? Venga Ichi, no seas tan tiquismiquis..

-No. Mira Rangiku, no sé que te pasa en la mente. Pero, no soy como crees.

-¿Pero, qué chico no quiere pasar un buen rato?

¿Qué podía hacer para quitármela de encima? Piiip,Piiiip,Piiip. Mi cuerpo se puso en guardia. El móvil había pitado. Entonces tenía razón. Maldición, tenía que irme de aquí.

-¿Dónde está Orihime?- le pregunté demasiado serio y preocupado.

-¡EH!No cambies de tema. Olvídate de ella y vente conmigo.

-Te he preguntado donde está Orihime..

_Ichigo, no te alteres._ Tenía que encontrar a Orihime. También deshacerme de Rangiku. La paciencia se me acababa, cada segundo contaba.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? No es más que una empollona…

-¿¡Dónde está ella!

Me daba igual gritar, no había tiempo para jueguecitos.

-No te lo diré.

-Mira Rangiku, no es mi culpa si tu mini cerebro no lo entiende. ¡Necesito saber donde está!

Después de unos minutos se rindió y me lo dijo:

-Se acaba de ir a casa , se encontraba mal- lo dijo con odio mirando a otro lado.

-Gracias.

Me di la vuelta y me disponía a salir corriendo cuando noté que Rangiku me había cogido de la mano. _Maldición,maldición,maldición.. _Ya habían pasado cinco minutos del aviso del móvil, no tenía más tiempo que perder. Si algo malo le pasaba, Rangiku sería la responsable y nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Suéltame.

-Pasa de ella. Ven conmigo, por favor..

-Nunca, Rangiku. Mírate que egoísta eres..

Zarandeé mi muñeca y me deshice de su agarre. Había sido muy cruel, era consciente. Pero la situación lo requería, ya me disculparía con ella..

Corrí. Llegué a la puerta del colegio. Había empezado a nevar. Una palabra no paraba de vagar por mi mente. _Orihime. _Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Podía sentir su presencia cerca, pero también otro poder. El poder de Orihime se estaba debilitando. Aceleré lo que pude. En cinco minutos podrían haber pasado muchas cosas. Maldita Rangiku. _Orihime, ya mismo ._ En menos de tres minutos había llegado a la zona. Mis ojos no se podían creer lo que veían. Orihime estaba tirada en el suelo sangrando y la bestia estaba al lado , lista para comérsela.

-¡NOOO!

Lleno de ira fui y me cargué a ese bicho gigante . Me costó, pero conseguí que mis puñetazos y patadas le mataron. Cada golpe que di estaba cargado de odio. Me deshice de él y fui corriendo a por Orihime.

¿Cómo había podido dejar que esto pasara? Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, con las ropas rajadas y llenas de sangre. Su poder era débil, pero no había muerto. La nieve la había cubierto, podía sentir que ella tenía frío. La cogí en brazos y me dirigí a la sombra de un árbol. Le quité la nieve lo más suavemente posible. Todo era mi culpa. Tenía que haberme desasido de Rangiku antes. Era un inútil. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tienen que quitar lo más preciado para mi? Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de decirle lo que pensaba sobre ella, ni lo que sentía. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse encima. Ella tenía que entrar en calor. La abracé más fuerte. No sabía que hacer, le costaba respirar y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca me apunté a las clases de primeros auxilios de la academia? Ya era demasiado tarde para culparme de ello. ¿Qué hago Orihime? No puedo llevarte a un hospital, pero tampoco sé que hacer. No hay tiempo de llamar a los del equipo de curación, tardarían mucho en venir. Todo es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. Lágrimas que nunca antes había derramado empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. La primera vez que la vi, me enamoré. Su sonrisa me cautivó, su pelo, su mirada cariñosa.. Ella era diferente a todas las chicas. Inteligencia y carácter. Eso me encantaba. No se preocupaba por ser como todas, ella brillaba siendo así como era. Lo que decimos, amor a primera vista. Algo nos unía a los dos, algo acercaba nuestras almas..

La desesperación controló mis sentimientos.

-¡Orihime!¡Orihime! ¡Despierta! ..

Hacía demasiado frí sabía que hacer, solo sabía pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Orihime! No me dejes aquí solo.. por favor..

Le acaricié la mejilla y le besé la frente. Tranquila, encontraré la manera de curarte.

-Por favor, no me abandones, te quiero..

Era demasiado tarde. Pero lo dije, aunque supiera que ella no me escuchaba.

-Orihime, te quiero. Lo siento, es culpa mía. Lo siento. Vuelve…

¿Tan inútil eres que solo sabes hablar? Ya se. Me la llevaría hasta su casa y allí vería que hacer.

-Pero Ichigo, relájate hombre. No es típico de un hombre llorar.

Esa voz. Me giré y efectivamente. Era el profesor Urahara. ¿Cómo podía verme? Pensé que había activado el sistema de invisibilidad. Eso no importaba, ¿cómo iba a explicar todo esto?

-Tranquilo, tú sistema de invisibilidad funciona perfectamente. No hay ningún fallo. Y , no te preocupes, se que no has sido tú quien ha montado todo este jaleo.

¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? Y ¿cómo sabía acerca de nuestro sistema de invisibilidad?

-Sabía que algo raro pasaba hoy. De repente sentí al monstruo que acabas de derrotar y también sentí el poder de Orihime debilitándose. Me pregunté por qué tardabas tanto y por qué ella había sido herida. Me acerqué y mira lo que me encuentro.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar..

-No hay tiempo para preguntas sobre cómo sé acerca de los monstruos, tú oficio y sobre la organizació vida de mi alumna no corre peligro, pero si la dejamos aquí fuera podría morir de hipotermia.

Él tenía razón, dejaría las preguntas para el final. Voy a confiar en mi profesor de matemáticas.

-Vale. Pero, ¿dónde la llevamos? Estaba pensando en ir a su casa..

-No. A su casa no puede ser. Vamos a la mía. No hay nadie y tengo todo para curarla.

-¿Y su hermano?¿No sospechará?

-Tranquilo, puedo cambiar su memoria. Pero, tenemos que apresurarnos, antes de que alguien se acerque. Mi casa está a diez minutos.

Asentí y nos fuimos.

-…-…-

La casa de Urahara era pequeña y muy simple. Una cocina pequeña con muebles color madera. Un salón con un sofá , una tele y una mesita. Y el cuarto, que constaba de una cama con una mesita de noche. La decoración era escasa y todo lo demás destacaba por su color verde. Se podía decir que aparte de la cocina, todo era de color blanco y verde.

Dejamos a Orihime en la cama de este y él la curó. Había conseguido tranquilizarme y confiar en lo que hacía. Estaba tan impaciente por que despertara y abrazarla..

-Dime Urahara, ¿ cómo sabes acerca de la organización?- le pregunté

-Porque, yo fui el antiguo guardián de Orihime- contestó apenado.

Me quedé paralizado. ¿Cómo? No podía entender. Las preguntas no salían de mi boca por el asombro.

-Un día, hace once años- continuó explicando- un monstruo apareció dispuesto a atacar a Orihime. Llegué y me puse a pelear con él. Pero por más que usara toda mi energía era imposible. Al final , me derrotó y se comió primero a la amiga de Orihime, Yachiru.

Urahara dejó de hablar. Parecía muy triste por recordar aquella experiencia.

-Con mis últimos esfuerzos le ataqué por la espalda antes de que pudiera matar a Orihime también. La organización me quitó mis poderes y me echaron. Me lo merecía, ya que fui un inútil que no pudo salvarle la vida a esa chiquilla. Me he estado torturando tanto todo este tiempo. Tuvimos que borrar a Yachiru de la memoria de todos los que la conocían, si no sospecharían. También borramos a Orihime de los recuerdos de la familia de Yachiru. Si alguien se acordaba de lo que pasó esa noche, toda la organización sería descubierta.

Todavía seguía intentando asimilar esa información, pero, por más que lo intentaba, más raro me parecía. Urahara, su antiguo guardián… Me di por vencido y lo dejé correr.

-Bueno Ichigo, creo que hay un jucio esperándote ¿no?-me recordó Urahara.

-Es verdad. Te la dejo a tu cargo. Cuídala, por favor.

Le miré y el me devolvió la mirada. Sabía que no dejaría que nada mala le pasara a Orihime. Pude irme con la conciencia tranquila al juicio sobre lo sucedido esta tarde.

-…-…..-…..

Por fin terminó todo. Las palabras de los jueces seguían resonando en mi mente.

"_Has sido muy imprudente Ichigo " "No podemos dejar que siguas ejerciendo el oficio de guardián" "Se te quitarán todos tus poderes, menos la capacidad de ver monstruos, que es un poder tuyo propio, no uno dado por nosotros" "No vamos a borrarle la memoria a la chica, porque ella también puedo verlos y acabaría recordando lo sucedido" "Esperemos que hayas aprendido de tus errores"_

¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Ya me sentía lo suficiente mal y culpable para que me lo echaran en cara. ¿Pensaban que lo había echo queriendo? ¿Creían que había dejado que la chica que quería muriera? Estaban locos. No me importaba haber perdido los poderes de la academia. Solo importaba que a Orihime no le iban a borrar de la mente mi existencia. Eso bastaba para hacerme feliz.

Cuando me dieron la noticia de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser guardián de alguien me emocioné mucho. Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo. La vi por primera vez, y se me olvidó que era un guardián y mi misión era protegerla. Esa chica consiguió lo imposible, hacer que crea en el amor. Cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ella. Orihime era increíble y única. Aunque no solía hablar con ella, me podía dar cuenta de ello. No creo que la gente lo entienda, pero sentía que el amor entre nosotros ya existía antes de nacer. Parecía como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. No lo parecía, ESTÁBAMOS destinados a estar el uno al lado del otro.

-…..-….-….-

Ya habían pasado tres días. Las heridas de Orihime se habían reducido a unos cuantos moratones en el pecho y la espalda. Fue una gran suerte, que ningún hueso se hubiera roto. Ella, seguía durmiendo . Estaba preocupado e impaciente . Tenía ganas de decirle que la quería y abrazarla. Pero sobretodo de disculparme.

-Ichigo, en cualquier momento despertará- dijo Urahara tranquilo- Necesita dormir para recuperar fuerzas y curarse del todo.

-Gracias ,Urahara. Por salvarla.

-No ha sido nada Ichigo. Ella es especial, tú lo sabrás seguramente. Para mi no es una molestia cuidar de ella. Es un placer.

Le estaba muy agradecido a Urahara. Sin él, no hubiera sabido que hacer con todo esto. Además, los dos habíamos perdido nuestros poderes por causas similares. Nos entendíamos y apoyábamos.

_Orihime, no tardes mucho en sanarte._

-….-…-

Orihime's POV

Un calor recorría mi cuerpo. Me sentía llena de vida pero cuando intentaba levantarme algo me empujaba contra el suelo y me lo impedía. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligero y apetecible. Pero, me acordé de lo que sucedió. Ese monstruo, mis heridas.. Al acordarme de mis heridas, la sensación de calor de mi cuerpo se esfumó y sentí un pequeño dolor agudo en mi pecho y en la espalda. Así que, no fue un sueño. Pero, ¿qué hacía viva? ¿No debería haber muerto? Juraría que mis heridas eran mas serias de lo que creía. Además, hacía frío fuera. Empecé a temblar, recordando como me atacaron. Recordé todo, cada minuto de pánico que sufrí.

Desperté sobresaltada que estaba en una habitación desconocida. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba. Podía oler el pelo de esa persona misteriosa que me agarraba por el cuello. ¿Qué pasaba? Primero, me había atacado ese monstruo, y después me despierto viva. Por último, alguien me abraza.

-Orihime, te he echado tanto de menos.

¡Era Ichigo! Él seguía abrazándome. Quería devolverle el abrazo pero estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Despejando las dudas, estaba contenta. Ese pelo naranja era el suyo. Disfruté del contacto, pero aun seguía aturdida.

-Ichigo, creo que las escenas románticas las dejaremos para luego ¿no? Creo que la chica tendrá muchas preguntas.

Urahara. Ahora si que no entendía me soltó y pude ver su cara. Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero a la vez llenos de esperanza. Mi corazón se aceleró. No sabía que había pasado, pero solo con verle, me tranquilizaba. Me besó la frente, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Bueno Orihime, te traeré algo de comer y beber mientras Ichigo te explica.

Es verdad tenía que tener las respuestas a mis preguntas. Me acordé de Sora. Seguro que él estaría muy preocupado por mi.

-Ichigo, Sora…-

-Tranquila- me interrumpió- Él está bien. Nos hemos encargado de alterarle la memoria hasta que sanaras para que no se preocupara por ti.

¿Alterar la memoria?

Ichigo me agarró de la mano. Empezó a masajearla mientras me explicaba.

-Bueno ahora deja que me explique. Existen tres dimensiones. Esta, el cielo y el infierno. El infierno siempre ha estado celoso del cielo, por lo que han intentado atacarlo y coger su poder. Para lograr sus planes traían al mundo de los vivos "cáscaras" . Este es el nombre que se le da al monstruo que te atacó. Los llamamos así por que son monstruos vacíos. No tienen conciencia ni sentimientos. Solo son dirigidos por gente de mayor poder. Se les podría llamar robots. Estos lo que buscan son gente poderosa. Cuando detectan a esa persona se la comen y se vuelven muy fuertes estas "cáscaras". En este mundo no todos tienen un gran poder que haría que un monstruo de estos se hiciera poderoso. Más o menos de entre mil humanos solo uno tiene una gran fuerza. Tú eres una de esas personas Orihime. Uno de los humanos con una gran energía que son perseguidos por las cáscaras. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sus ojos me miraban de una manera que me intimidaba demasiado. A pesar de haber sido demasiado información de golpe, no me había perdido. Asentí curiosa por saber más.

-Bien. Pues, alguien tiene que proteger a esas personas vulnerables a los "cáscaras". Para eso existimos nosotros los guardianes. Somos seleccionados para entrar en una academia donde se nos otorgan los poderes necesarios para exterminar a los monstruos. Cuando acabamos la academia y somos lo suficientemente fuertes, se nos otorga una persona a la que tendremos que proteger. En este caso, a mi me tocó ser tu guardián. Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes. Y… por favor, te pido que me perdones por haber permitido que te atacaran y te dejaran malherida. Lo siento, Orihime.

Miré a mi cuerpo. Una serie de moratones decoraban mi cuerpo, pero eso era lo único "feo".

Le miré apenada. Él me había salvado la vida, no tenía que disculparse. Fue mi culpa por no ser más precavida.

-Por favor, no te disculpes. Estoy viva y es gracias a ti. No quier..

Me abrazó de nuevo. Acarició mi pelo y puso mi cabeza en su hombro. Mi corazón no podía creérselo. Él chico del que había estado enamorada en silencio, me estaba abrazando. Además, era mi guardián. Estaba tan feliz, pero a la vez me daba tanta vergüenza. Me ardían las mejillas.

-No, fue mi culpa que estés herida. Si te hubiera perdido… Te quiero Orihime Inoue. Quiero que lo sepas.

Mi corazón se iba a salir de su sitio. ¿Eso qué acaba de decir era verdad? ¿O me lo había imaginado? Me sujetó más fuerte. Le agarré por la cintura, disfrutando de su olor y su contacto. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mi mejilla. Que alegría. Pensaba que nunca iba a ser mío. Pero, él siempre me había pertenecido. Sonaba egoísta..

-Yo también te quiero Ichigo…

Mi boca no sabía pronunciar otra cosa, no sabía decir otra cosa. Estaba tan sorprendida, esto solo pasaba en mis sueños. Pero era real.

Ichigo puso su cara en frente de la mía. Mi respiración se aceleró. Mi cuerpo tembló. Tenerlo tan de cerca me ponía tan nerviosa. Quería romper el contacto visual , pero no me atrevía. Quería disfrutar de esa mirada llena de amor y afecto. Su nariz tocó la mía. Su mano acarició mi mejilla. Toda mi piel se estremeció por ese contacto.

-Siento interrumpir, pero hay cosas que no se han aclarado.

Ichigo suspiró. Yo desvié mi cara y me alejé de él. Que vergüenza. Urahara seguía siendo mi profesor… Es verdad..

-Profesor Urahara, ¿por qué está usted aquí?- su presencia aquí no me molestaba, si no inquietaba.

-Pues Orihime, deberías saber, que fui tu antiguo guardían y que esta es mi casa.

Me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-La noche que Yachiru fue asesinada, fue él último día que ejercí de guardián. Lo siento mucho Orihime, intenté deshacerme de ese monstruo, pero fui demasiado débil. No pude impedir que Yachiru muriera. Entiendo si no me perdonas..

-¿Cómo puedo estar enfadada contigo?No fue tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que pudiste. Al menos salvaste mi vida. Pero, ¿por qué he cambiado de guardián?¿Por qué no me acordaba de Yachiru?

-Por mi falta de precaución y mi negligencia, me quitaron los poderes. Te pusieron más guardianes, pero cuando te mudaste, hacía falta uno que viviera en la misma zona que tú. Lo de Yachiru… Quitamos a Yachiru de la memoria de casi todos, y a ti de los recuerdos de su familia. Si alguien llegase a acordarse de aquel trágico incidente, la organización hubiera sido descubierta. Era por el bien vuestro.

¿Le habían quitado sus poderes por mi culpa? Eso era injusto, el arriesgó su vida..

-No te sientas culpable. Nada fue tu culpa. No eres responsable de tener esa energía.

Si que era culpable. Por mi culpa Yachiru murió y a él le quitaron sus poderes. Mejor hubiera muerto .. Era un monstruo.

Ichigo cogió mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo. Descubrió mis ojos llorosos y una expresión triste recorrió su cara.

-Ichigo.. ¿no habrás perdido tus poderes también?

Esa sola idea me desgarró el corazón. El giró su cara y evito que le viera. Entonces adiviné. Quería llorar. ¿Por qué no había podido defenderme? Lo he arruinado todo. TODO.

-No es tu culpa entiendes. Si tu lloras, yo también Orihime- me dijo Ichigo seriamente.

No quería que se pusiera triste también, por lo que dejé de culparme.

Todavía quedaba una duda.

-¿Fuiste tú quién me llevó a mi casa ese día cuando me desmayé?

-Si. Fui yo.

. ¿Por qué tuvo que ver el desorden de mi casa? Que vergüenza. Como no, me sonrojé. Pero, lo que produjo que mis mejillas volvieran rojas, fue la idea de Ichigo en mi habitación, mi casa..

-Tranquila. Ni me fijé en el desorden- rió

Como la otra vez, inflé mis mejillas. No tenía que reírse..

Cuando al fin Urahara se fue, de nuevo me cogió de la barbilla.

-Por fin solos- murmuró-terminemos lo que empezamos.

Fue acercando nuestras caras lentamente. Sentía su respiración tan cerca de mí. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban. Su mano corría por mi cintura, abrazándola suavemente. Me quedaba sin respiración. Nuestras narices volvieron a tocarse en un contacto que me volvió loca.

-Lo siento prometo que te compensaré el daño que se refleja en tu cuerpo.

Sentía mi cara arder. Nuestros labios casi se rozaban. Pasé mi mano por su espalda, tocándole. Él me pegó más a su cuerpo. Por fin, juntamos los labios en un contacto de lo más suave y cariñoso. Sus labios eran cálidos, húmedos y estaban llenos de amor. Seguía recorriendo mi cintura haciendo el roce muy plácido. Mi sueño, se había hecho realidad.

-Te quiero Ichigo.

-…..-…..-…..-

El día de hoy era soleado. Ningún signo de nubes o lluvia. El sol se infiltraba tímido por las ventanas del instituto. Había estado una semana en casa de Urahara y ya era hora de volver al instituto. Había disfrutado de la presencia de Ichigo. Fue solo mío durante cuatro días. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por volver. Los demás creían que había asistido a clase y mi hermano Sora también. No sabía que clase de invento era el que alteraba la memoria, pero era increíble.

Ichigo y yo entramos en el pabellón del instituto cogidos de la mano. Estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que íbamos a enseñar en pública que éramos pareja. Él parecía tranquilo, pero yo no podía parar de pensar en lo que dirían los demás. Era demasiado feliz siendo su pareja, pero seguía nerviosa.

Se dio cuenta y me agarró más fuerte de la mano.

-¿Te avergüenzo como novio?- dijo- Si es así te prometo que te dejo y me voy con Rangiku.

Rio pícaramente y se dio la vuelta para irse. Conseguía cabrearme de una manera. Le agarré de la mano y le mostré una cara irritada. Volvió a reírse. Le quería muchísimo.

Habíamos llegado al sitio donde se había reunido la clase. Allí, me agarró de la cintura y me besó. Yo disfruté, pero mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Eso había sido : ella es mi novia! Que vergüenza… Todos nos miraban. Pero, conseguí olvidarme de ellos y saboreé la compañía de mi novio. Poco a poco me fue empujando hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda chocó suavemente contra la pared. Puso una mano en la pared, arrinconándome y la otra se ocupaba de acariciarme mi cara. Le agarré del cuello mientras dejaba que nuestros labios se rozaran y disfrutaran del contacto. Percibí la mirada celosa de Rangiku, los gestos sorprendidos de los demás y a Ulquiorra rabiosa en un lado (también le habían alterado sus recuerdos sobre lo que vio ese día) Sonreí mentalmente. Nadie conseguiría arruinarme el día. Él se separó mirándome y susurrándome te quiero con sus ojos.

Orihime y Ichigo's POV

Sabíamos que algún día lo nuestro terminaría. Pero, siempre seríamos amigos. Porque había algo que nos unía incluso antes de nuestra existencia. Habíamos nacido para estar juntos y no separarnos jamás. El amor entre nosotros existirá para toda la eternidad.

_Pues ¡FIN! Pero tengo una pequeña sorpresa ^^ Escribiré un capítulo extra de regalo en el que el Ichihime abundará a montones :P Lo tendré listo para la semana que viene ! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y espero mejorar mis técnicas de escritura para el próximo fanfic, que será un one-shot super bonito :D Espero sus rewiew para ver si os ha gustado o no . Hasta la próximo compañeros _

ICHIHIME FOR EVER

Happy NIght :)


	6. Fin

_Pues aquí está el capitulo extra de mi serie, con el que le doy fin. Disfruten :)_

Habían pasado diez años desde que los dos jóvenes pelirrojos empezaron a ser pareja. Se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir separados. Y , después de mucho planear, el día de su boda llegó. Era un casamiento en la playa de una isla de Malasia. No había invitados, solo ellos y el cura. Cada uno salió de su escondite, dando a conocer la ropa de la boda. Ella, llevaba un vestido ligero, blanco que acaba a la altura de las rodillas. Era un vestido palabra de honor decorado con preciosos encajes de flores en la parte superior. Quedaba más apretado en la parte de la cintura y luego se soltaba como una falda de seda. Llevaba el pelo suelto, ondulado y con dos trenzas que se unían en la parte de detrás de la cabeza. Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba tan bella. Él en cambio tenía puesta una camiseta abotonada blanca con unos pantalones negros de tela ligera. Su pelo estaba despeinado como siempre. Los dos estaban radiantes.

Ella corrió descalza al encuentro de su amado, que la recibió elevándola en el aire. Se acercaron al altar riendo.

El cura empezó a hablar.

-Estamos hoy aquí para unir a estas dos personas como marido y mujer. Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿aceptas a Orihime Inoue como tu esposa?

El sonrió, más alegre que nunca y contestó: Si.

-Orihime Inoue, ¿aceptas a Ichigo Kurosaki como tu esposo?

Ella, nerviosa, pero a la vez más contenta que nunca: ¡Si!

-Ahora repitan conmigo. Yo, su nombre, te recibo a ti, y el nombre de su esposo/a.

-Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, te recibo a ti, Inoue Orihime.

-Yo, Orihime Inoue, te recibo a ti, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Como esposo/a , y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel –continuó el cura.

-Como esposa, y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel- dijo Ichigo

-Como esposo, y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel- repitió Orihime.

-En la prosperidad, y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

- En la prosperidad, y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad- sonrió Ichigo

- En la prosperidad, y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad- cantó Orihime.

-Y así, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Y así, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- dijo Ichigo mirándola a los ojos.

- Y así, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- murmuró Orihime nadando en los ojos de su amado.

-Ya sois, marido y mujer- terminó el cura.

Ichigo cogió sus labios y los pegó a los de ella. Fue un beso cálido, dulce y más lleno de amor que nunca. Era el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Lo compartían con la persona que más amaban, con la que vivirían para siempre.

El cura, ya se iba a su yate para volver a su casa, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-Te quiero Orihime Inoue, hoy,mañana y siempre.- susurró besando su cuello.

-Te amo- respondió ella disfrutando del roce.

El la cogió por las piernas con una mano y por la cabeza con la otra mano y fue corriendo hasta el mar.

Ella nerviosa gritó:

-Pero Ichigo., la ropa..

Antes de que pudiera terminar de quejarse ya estaban los dos bañándose , con la ropa flotando en el mar cristalino con el sol poniéndose de paisaje.

Suspiró y lo besó una y otra vez. Había tanto amor entre ellos dos. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, desnudándolos . Ichigo, la acercó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que los pecho de ella le rozaran su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó él.

-Si, te amo y te ofrezco esto como muestra de mi amor.

Una felicidad invadió el cuerpo del chico. Ella era suya, su amor era suyo. Nada podría ser mejor. Y él le pertenecía a ella.

La acercó más a él, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer. El agua del mar estaba fría, pero ellos no lo sintieron. Bebían amor, y lo demás no importaba.

-...-...-

_Pues, se acabó :) Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, al igual que yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Les deseo una feliz semana, y espero sus rewiews. Para el lunes tendré terminado mi one- shot en el que habrá muuucho Ichihime ^^ Cuidense._

Ichihime for ever!

Happy Night.


End file.
